There has been a great deal of work done on leukotriene antagonists in recent years. Examplary of the work are European Patent application, publication number 296-732A, and J. Med. Chem., 31, 692-696 (1988). Neither of these citations disclose or suggest the compounds of the invention, which compounds have preferred leukotriene antagonist activity. Each discloses a basic structure which may be varied widely. Compounds of the EP application contains compounds of the basic structure: ##STR4## In a preferred species d=0 or 1; p=0; A=R.sub.z =H; X=H, OH or OCH.sub.3 ; R.sub.1 =(CH.sub.2).sub.8 -Phenyl.
The Journal of Medicinal Chemistry article discloses compounds of the general formula ##STR5## In the most characterized compound R=C.sub.7 H.sub.15 ; X=CH.sub.2 ; .alpha.=OCH.sub.3 ;.beta.=.delta.=H; and .gamma.=CO.sub.2 H.